


Deception

by scottxlogan



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan's search for Scott leads him to a surprising place when he discovers a new side to the man he's been seeking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

_I’m going to hell for this,_ Logan thought to himself. Granted he’d been there before, but this time he most definitely had a spot on reserve for him. However, he’d convinced himself that it’s well worth the price he had to pay to earn his one way ticket to eternal burning. Normally he’d say it was due to violence and bloodshed, but this time--tonight it was pure lust that did him in. He knew this mission would be trouble, but never did he imagine that trouble would come in a perfectly sexy, slim muscular body made for sin. He could keep it together. He’d promised Xavier as much when he’d accepted the mission. He thought he was stronger than he’d been in the past, but who was he kidding? Logan could never resist him--not even when he was uptight and prissy in his neatly pressed pants and sweater vests, but this…well, to see him in those form fitting jeans bent over the side of a pool table shaking that ass…damn. After one look Logan knew there was no redemption.

Sure, Logan tried to play it cool. Even ordered a few beers at the bar when Logan watched him racking them up. He was uncharacteristically sexy, dressed in a form fitting black t-shirt with some metal band logo on the front that Logan knew full well he’d never be interested in wearing if things were normal. However, things were far from normal. They were far from home and seeing him surrounded by a group of very naughty looking women Logan knew full well he was far from being the Scott Summers Logan remembered. Even so he still carried himself with grace and elegance. Even with the naughty talk he issued to the buxom blonde at his side that caused her to reach out and touch the center of his chest, Logan could still hear that proper diction in his voice. He was still charming and poised, yet wild and unhinged at the same time. A brunette to his left leaned in closer to him, touching his shoulder in a movement that made Logan want to rip her head off. Logan watched Scott lean in closer to her, whispering in her ear like he once did with Logan before they lost him. She seemed amused by his comment, almost offended when her jaw dropped, yet when she reached out to brush her fingers up against the side of his leg, Logan knew she was interested. The movement made Logan even more jealous when Logan watched Scott step in behind her in order to help her line up the shot at the table.

“Can I get you another?” the bartender questioned when Logan slammed his glass down on top of the bar.

“I’ll have what he’s having,” Logan mouthed noticing the row of shot glasses in front of Scott. One by one, Scott picked them up offering a few to his companions before he stood upright. This time instead of focusing on the game his eyes were on Logan. Those crystal blue eyes Logan had always wondered about, but had never seen when they were together--those eyes that Scott had explained he could never reveal to the world around him, yet there they were before Logan with thick, dark lashes locking gazes with Logan through the smoky bar. Immediately Logan tensed up, body hardening with familiarity in his jeans when Scott set his shot glass down. He reached up bringing one hand through his wavy brown hair before resuming to move in behind the brunette to guide her through her next shot.

“Wouldn’t we all like that?” the bartender joked with a small laugh in making reference to the collection of women Scott had at his side, “Lucky son of a bitch. He must have the magic touch or something…”

“Something,” Logan grumbled under his breath in thinking about all the ways in which he’d found himself wanting to go all feral and stake his claim on the man who’d disappeared from his life all those months ago. However, he played it cool staying seated on the bar stool when Scott continued to flirt with his groupies.

“You new around here?” the bartender questioned wearily.

Immediately Logan focused on the portly man before him. He knew that look well. It was one of distrust and suspicion, one that was all too familiar to Logan in his travels, yet with the object of his desire a mere few feet away Logan found himself wanting to play it cool. Instead of reacting first, he could pull together something civilized to say--to try to blend in. However, before he could get the first word out, he took in a familiar scent when the same flirty voice he’d been thinking about made it’s way over to where he was.

“I was wondering the same thing,” Scott announced making his presence known when Logan tipped his head to the side to see Scott standing before him with those beautiful blue eyes that were now filled with an overwhelming curiosity.

“You look like you’re having a busy night over there,” the bartender redirected his attention to Scott in ignoring Logan’s presence once again.

“That I am my friend,” Scott motioned to the women who were waiting for him at the pool table, “How about another round of shots for my fans?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” the bartender nodded going off to fill Scott’s request when Scott redirected his attention to Logan once again.

“You got a name?” Scott questioned with a hint of sass in his voice when he leaned in against the bar beside Logan.

“What do you think?” Logan arched a curious brow when Scott placed his hand down on top of the bar. His fingers stretched out across the smooth surface to reach for the long neck of Logan’s beer bottle. Without asking Scott plucked it up from the surface and held it in front of his full, lush lips. The movement in itself caused Logan to gulp down harder than before when he’d suddenly lost his sense of sarcasm. Instead he found himself focused on Scott’s mouth, on the talented lips he’d lost himself in to kissing in the past. Clearing his throat, he forced himself to meet Scott’s mesmerizing eyes again, “It’s James.”

“James,” Scott repeated lifting the bottle to his lips. He stood up taller puffing out his chest when he winked over at Logan, “I think I like that.”

“Is that right?” Logan twisted on his bar stool watching as Scott wrapped his lips around the top of the bottle in order to finish off what little was left of Logan’s beer. He ran his skilled fingers over the neck of the bottle, stroking it’s length in a leisurely attempt at capturing Logan’s attention. With each movement Scott’s talented fingers made over the glass Logan found himself reminded of their past together--of the other magical things Scott could do more specifically when he’d been touching Logan. The thought in itself made Logan clear his throat and fight to turn away. It was a futile battle--one that hadn’t gone unnoticed by Scott. Once he was satisfied that he had Logan’s attention, Scott set the bottle down with a smirk.

“You have a room around here James?” Scott questioned in a blatant tone when his hand stretched out across the bar to press his finger tips in over Logan’s palm.

“I might,” Logan cleared his throat again when Scott’s index finger slid in over the top of his hand, pressing between his fingers in an explicitly naughty movement. He felt the warmth of Scott leaning in closer to him, his blue eyes surrounded with mischief when the scent of lust radiated off of every inch of Scott. Trying to remember his mission Logan cleared his throat again, “but what about your groupies over there?”

“Fuck ‘em,” Scott simply rolled his shoulders back before leaning in closer to Logan, “because I’d much rather be spending the night with you.”

That did it. Any and all rationality that Logan had was out the window when he threw a few bills down on top of the bar. After that he wasn’t quite sure what had followed between the bar and the return to his hotel room. He could distinctly remember a kiss, teeth pressing into the side of his neck before Scott’s tongue traced his ear in an explicit tease. Logan could recall slamming Scott face forward up against the hotel room wall before reaching for his thick, dark hair to yank on it in a commanding, possessive movement when lust consumed Logan. He’d roughly pulled Scott’s head back, exposing Scott’s neck to his ravenous mouth. The taste and sensation brought out a more primitive side of Logan when he found himself marking Scott with his teeth. He bit into Scott’s warm flesh, allowing his teeth to taste the lust and desire coiling over Scott’s body, dominating his scent when Logan fought the urge to shred every item of clothing Scott was wearing in order to dominate him all over again as he had in the past. He could recall the shivers that overtook him in hearing Scott whimper, in feeling Scott tremble beside him when Logan’s hands roamed greedily over Scott’s body. His hips ground up against Scott’s pressing Scott further into the wall in rough, aggressive movements. Bucking forward Logan found himself taking the time to re-familiarize himself with just how much he’d loved Scott’s scent before instinct took over. After that all he could recall were hands and claws and torn clothing leading up to the moment where their positioning had changed. He grunted as Scott groaned lost in lust and sensation when he had Scott pinned up high against the wall with legs wrapped around him as their mouths collided.

“You’re a mutant,” Scott’s breathless gasp fell from his lips when Logan’s claws returned to his flesh. For a moment Logan found himself wondering if he’d pushed the limit too far with Scott’s tentative situation, yet as a grin carried over Scott’s features drawing emphasis to his sideways smirk Logan realized it wasn’t going to be an issue, “I’ve never been with a mutant before. That’s hot.”

“Hot?” Logan repeated with a snarl as he squeezed his arm around Scott’s thigh tighter than before, “I’ll show you hot.”

“Somehow I knew you would,” Scott practically purred when he continued to radiate the scent of lust and carnal need. His soft sighs grew in intensity, leading up to a small grunt when Logan pushed him up higher against the wall once again in an attempt to gain more leverage of their potential movements. With Scott’s legs squeezing around Logan’s back tighter than before their mouths collided in a reckless tease, giving Logan another taste of the man he’d loved and lost until Scott pulled back breathlessly in an attempt to search Logan’s features.

“Aren’t you going to ask me my name?” Scott questioned when Logan raised him up higher against the wall, making his way between Scott’s thighs to work at his muscled flesh, wanting to re-familiarize himself with the man he’d loved and lost months ago. Suddenly all of Chuck’s words about taking caution and easing himself into the situation went out the window when Scott’s fingers squeezed at his shoulders, digging into the muscled flesh with an ironclad grip. It was enough to cause Logan to wince when Scott's teeth sank into his lower lip. He could hear Scott whispering obscenities, goading him on further into their mating ritual when Logan lost sight of what his objective had been. He could vaguely recall Chuck warning him that Scott was living another life, free of his powers and his memories of all that he’d left behind at the school. There was something about him working as a performer--singing in the area Logan had sought him out in, yet in all of this briefing he’d never anticipated the reunion would end up with Scott propositioning him. He’d had plans, a strategy to deal with finding Scott again and working him into remembering their past together. Instead need consumed Logan when he’d been wrapped up in lust and desire, in raw carnal heat as Scott surrounded him, moved over him, crying out in ecstasy, unable to get enough of the primal heat Logan offered him again and again.

“I know your name,” Logan managed to get out, burying his face in Scott’s neck with each thrust he made inside of Scott’s tight, hot body. With every shift of his hips, every murmur Scott made bringing him closer to release, Logan found himself home again caught up in temptation too hard to resist.

“James…that’s right,” Scott goaded him on further, “yes…James…give it to me…just like that…”

“What?” Logan raised his chin up seeing the way that Scott’s lips were parted with desire, body glistening with sweat as they were one heartbeat, one breath, one moment of sheer insanity wrapped up in one another.

“Keep doing what you’re doing…” Scott paused when Logan looked into those crystal blue eyes he’d fantasized about time and time again. They brought to the table a youthfulness and vulnerability that Logan hadn’t anticipated when he watched Scott’s face twisted with desire, “James.”

“Logan,” Logan mouthed bending down to press a kiss over Scott’s shoulder, “call me Logan.”

“Logan,” Scott replied closing his eyes and parting his lips in a low moan, “yes…”

xxxxx

“I’m definitely going to hell,” Scott Summers mused when he felt the tight squeeze of the thick, muscled arm around his slender torso. He opened his eyes taking in the beginnings of the morning around him inside of Logan’s dirty, run down hotel room and he let out a long sigh. Tipping his head to the side over his shoulder he could see Logan asleep beside him, still holding onto him as if the idea of letting go would certainly do him in. The thought in itself made Scott smile as he twisted in Logan’s arms. Reaching out to touch the side of Logan’s face, Scott watched as a lazy smirk carried over Logan’s features in his slumber.

“Even in your gruffness you have that something about you,” Scott mouthed to himself when he felt Logan twist beneath the blankets to pull Scott in over his chest. Settling in Scott placed his hand over the broad expanse of Logan’s chest in feeling Logan’s heart beating beneath his touch. For so long Scott had gone without, hadn’t been able to feel the kind of physical connection he’d so desperately longed for, yet with Logan beside him sharing a bed, he felt like he was home.

“Home,” the thought carried over his mind when he reopened his eyes to watch Logan closely. Yes, he’d thought about home more frequently than he’d cared to admit. It was something that had been on his mind from the moment his memories had returned to him nearly two months earlier. It was something he’d obsessed about, yet he’d avoided returning. Knowing what was waiting for him with the questions he still didn’t have answers for Scott had sought them out on his own in taking his time to infiltrate a group that had been notorious for anti-mutant activities. The rumor was that they’d been working on trying to perfect the ’cure’ that many mutants had taken, yet there were also wild rumors about a full reversal--of something that could bring back the powers that Scott had lost when he’d encountered Jean at Alkali Lake. That had initially prompted Scott to move in for this personal side mission, yet when he’d uncovered truths about his past in the area in gaining knowledge of where he’d come from, he’d stayed. He’d thought of Logan often, but with people out there who could threaten his existence and those of the others, he knew he couldn’t return to the life he’d lost. Not yet.

So far it had seemed to work…that is until Logan pushed his way into the bar and made his presence known. Yes, Scott had seen him from the moment he’d walked in. It had caused his heart to melt, but he’d been in the middle of a meeting--working to prompt one of the locals into offering him a position within his group. By doing so Scott would discover who was calling the shots on the latest anti-mutant activity. He’d worked for weeks to get that far, but Logan’s arrival had changed everything. Instead of having the same focus he’d carried with him time and time again, he’d been blindsided lost in thoughts of how much he’d longed for the man he’d invited into his life back at the school. Time hadn’t changed Logan. Not that Scott had expected it to, but Scott himself had changed. He’d become something else after Jean--something that he himself couldn’t explain just yet.

“Yet here we are,” a voice inside of Scott’s head reminded him when he thought to the night he’d put behind him in bedding Logan. At the time there were so many things he’d wanted to say, so many things that he’d wanted to confess to his lover, yet he’d been forced to pretend--to stay in ‘character’ in leading Logan to believe that he wasn’t at all himself. In going along with the notion that he’d lost himself it made it easier for him to fit in. 

A man with no past was less threatening than the former leader of the X-Men. Scott had known that. He’d worked like crazy to keep his cover, but after a half hour of Logan’s scrutiny Scott had decided that he’d held off more than any man could be expected to in his position. He’d said his goodbyes to the woman his potential ‘employer’ sent over and he’d made his way over to Logan bound and determined to connect with him again. At first he’d contemplated the truth in having wondered how Logan would take the news, yet when he noticed the expression Logan had on his face, he’d chickened out. He could see that Logan believed Scott didn’t remember him. He knew that sooner or later he would have to tell Logan that he had, but with the other’s eyes upon them, Scott fell into the role not bothering to correct Logan on his misunderstanding. Instead they’d wound up back in the hotel room tearing one another to pieces in an intensely physical display of passion and pleasure that left Scott aching the next morning.

Now with Logan asleep beneath him Scott thought back to the expression on Logan’s face when he’d believed Scott hadn’t recognized him. It had been heartbreakingly painful to watch, yet wildly erotic to tear at one another without the stigma of their past in the way. Scott could be anyone he’d wanted and he’d thrown out as explicit of an offer that he could hoping Logan would take the bait. No one would question it or think twice about Scott bedding a wild, sexy stranger especially those whom he’d been trying to get closer to, yet in knowing how he’d deceived Logan Scott only hoped that his lover would one day understand what he was doing. Perhaps one day Scott could fill Logan in on the details of the mission he was working on. Sooner rather than later would probably be preferable, but for now as he snuggled into Logan’s chest, he simply resigned himself to the moment knowing that above all else he’d found his way home back to the arms of the man he knew full well he’d never be able to live without again.

The End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062624) by [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan)




End file.
